Des fleurs pour Izaya?
by Maori-chan
Summary: Après s'être fait renversé par un camion, Izaya tombe dans le coma pendant trois mois. A son réveil, Shizuo vient le voir pour en finir avec lui. Cependant, le brun a quelque peu changé...Se passe pendant les années lycée de Izaya et Shizuo.
1. Chapter 1

_Me revoilà! Encore du Durarara? Ouiiii =) Ici, c'est une fic très courte en deux chapitres. Enfait, c'est la même histoire, mais le premier chapitre est du point de vue de Shizuo, et le deuxième du point de vue d'Izaya. Cela se passe lors de leurs années au lycée Raira. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira! Enjoy it~_

C'était il y a trois mois environ. L'asticot avait une fois de plus fait sortir de mes gons –il avait le don pour ça, il faut croire- et je m'étais, une fois de plus, lancé à sa poursuite. Il prenait toujours ça à la rigolade, mais sur ce coup là, ça à été moins drôle. Pour lui, évidemment. Moi, j'ai remercié le ciel, et surtout le chauffeur, de ce qu'il venait de se passer. A charge de revanche ! En tournant à un carrefour, il s'est fait renversé par un camion. Moi, je me serais relevé sans trop difficultés –un peu sonné sur le coup, tout de même- mais l'asticot, lui…Il n'était pas moi. Oh que non.

Mais je ne sais trop par quel miracle, il a survécu. Enfin, je n'avais pas perdu grand-chose, parce que cet imbécile était quand même tombé dans le coma. Très étrangement, mes notes sont vite remontées, et je faisais de moins en moins de dégâts matériels au sein du lycée. Malheureusement, j'en faisais encore, malgré tout, parce qu'il y avait toujours des idiots pour m'énerver. Enfin, le plus idiot de tous était hors d'état de nuire, pour le moment. Je ne suis allé le voir qu'une fois à l'hôpital –pas que j'aie des remords, ni une envie particulière de lui rendre visite- pour lui apporter un bouquet de ciguës, parce que dans le langage des fleurs, cela voulait dire « Il faut mourir ». Je trouvais cela très approprié pour son cas. Depuis, aucun signe de vie, ou de mort…Du moins, c'est ce que je me disais ce matin encore.

-Eh, vous avez entendu ça ?

-Non, quoi ?

-Il paraitrait qu'Orihara-kun est sorti du coma ce matin !

-Non, tu plaisantes ! Si jamais Heiwajima-kun l'apprends, il…

C'est trop tard. J'ai tout entendu. La haine est montée en moi d'un seul coup, et il ne m'a pas fallu une seconde avant de hurler son nom, et de me précipiter à sa chambre d'hôpital, pour le renvoyer illico d'où il venait. C'est quelque chose, quand même. Il arrive à me pourrir la vie même sans le vouloir, cet enfoiré ! J'espère, que Mairu et Kururi ne seront pas là, ça m'embêterai d'avoir à tabasser leur frère devant elles…A bon entendeur, la chambre est vide. Il n'y a que cet être détestable, dans son lit. Ce qui me parait bizarre, c'est le regard qu'il m'a fait quand je suis entré. Et cette expression sur son visage ? On dirait qu'il est, content de me voir ! Il fait vraiment tout pour me rendre fou !

-Je t'ai manqué, pourriture ? Désolée, je passe juste pour te renvoyer au pays des Merveilles.

-Shizuo ?

Non. Non. Il n'a pas dit ça. Il ne vient pas juste et pour la première fois de m'appeler par mon prénom, sans que ça semble être une plaisanterie. Son visage ne s'est juste pas décomposé quand je l'ai traité de pourriture. Non, non, je dois rêver.

-Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça, l'asticot ? T'as encore préparé un plan tordu pendant que t'étais dans le coma, c'est ça ?

-Mais, Shizuo, qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Et pourquoi tu me parles de cette façon tout d'un coup ?

-Hahaha ! T'es marrant, pour une fois ! Non mais tu te moques de moi ? C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question !

La colère bout dans mes veines, et je sens que le coup ne va pas tarder à partir, si ce crétin continue à déblatérer ses conneries…Sérieusement, ça ne fait rire que lui ! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il peut y avoir d'amusant à pousser les gens à bout, les pousser jusque dans leurs derniers retranchements ! C'est un psychopathe ou quoi ? Oh, et quoi maintenant, il chiale ? Il m'énerve à jouer la comédie ! Je vais le tuer, le tuer, le tuer !

-Mais tu nous fais quoi là ! Te fous pas de moi, depuis quand tu te mets à chialer comme une gonzesse ?

-Je ne…Comprends pas…Pourquoi tu agis comme ça, Shizuo ? Que s'est-il, passé, pendant que j'étais dans le coma ? Ne me dis pas…Ne me dis pas que tu veux casser !

? QUOI ?

-C'est ça ? Tu m'as trompé, et tu ne veux plus de moi, c'est ça ?

…Là, vraiment, s'en est de trop. Mon bras se lève de lui-même, le poing fermé, et vient rencontrer violement le visage de l'asticot. Je ne le frappe qu'une fois, mais toute ma haine est partie dans ce coup, et je pense que ça a été assez puissant pour qu'il retombe dans le coma, ou au moins qu'il s'évanouisse…Mais non. Même pas. Je lui ai bien fracturée la pommette gauche, mais ça ne me remonte qu'à peine le moral. Mais son regard…Il a totalement changé. Ce n'est plus celui de tout à l'heure, c'est quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez lui. C'est…De la peur. De la surprise aussi, mais surtout de la peur. Je me sens tout revigoré, rien que de penser que j'ai réussi à faire naitre la peur en lui !

-Sh..

-Oh, la ferme… Bon, maintenant tu vas être sérieux, parce que je n'hésiterai pas pour t'arranger l'autre côté.

-Mais enfin, tu es malade ? Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

-Parce que tu fais tout pour me casser les couilles, depuis toujours, et que tu l'as bien mérité. J'aime pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule.

-Shizuo, en quoi je me fous de toi ? Dis-le-moi ! Je croyais que tu étais sincère, quand tu m'as dis que tu m'aim-

Un autre coup part. Moins puissant, cette fois. Mais je n'en peux plus qu'il se paye ma tête comme ça ! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il hurle au secours. Il va toutes me les faire ? L'infirmière arrive, et reste bouche bée. Bien évidement, je suis conduit immédiatement hors de l'hôpital, mais je m'en fous pas mal, j'ai bien amoché cette sale vermine. Quand même, il m'en aura fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres, mais de là à inventer, qu'on puisse…Raah, non, non ! Comment est-ce qu'il peut même PENSER à ce genre de trucs ? C'est répugnant ! Immonde ! Inpensable ! Franchement, il n'y a que l'asticot pour pouvoir penser ça…Enfin, en y repensant, ses yeux, à ce moment…Hé, qu'est-ce que je fais moi ! Je dois me ressaisir ! Comment est-ce que je peux trouver Izaya mignon ?

C'est vrai que quand je suis entré dans la chambre, il avait vraiment l'air content, et j'ai cru voir, de l'amour dans ses yeux mais…D'ailleurs, c'est bien la première fois que je le voyais sourire de cette façon…C'était pas ce sourire narquois qu'il m'a toujours fait. C'était un sourire…Heureux. Il était vraiment pas comme d'habitude…Bon sang, Shizuo, arrête de penser à lui ! C'est une pourriture de la pire espèce, c'est la vermine qui te pourrit l'existence depuis le premier regard, l'asticot que t'as toujours détesté du plus profond de toi ! Mh, ça va plus là. Je me parle à moi-même maintenant ! Tout ça à cause de ce foutu imbécile qui me perturbe avec son sourire à la…Mais…Mince ! Mon sac ! Il est resté là-bas !

-Il ne t'a a pas loupé, dis-donc…On peut dire que pour des retrouvailles d'enfer, s'en était ! Haha !

-…Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, Shinra.

-Bon, bon, je plaisante ! Mais tu as du lui dire un truc vraiment méchant, pour qu'il se fâche comme ça. Izaya, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'embêter, hein ?

-Je ne comprends pas ! Il m'a appelé « Pourriture » et « asticot », comme avant…Alors je lui ai demandé s'il voulait casser, pour me parler comme ça, et il s'est toute suite énervé.

-Hein ? Sûr qu'il n'a pas dû apprécier alors !

-Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, mais en général quand tu aimes quelqu'un, tu ne l'insulte pas…

-Oui, justement. Il ne t'aime pas, donc il ne va pas t'appeler « mon petit poussin » !

C'est à ce moment là que je suis entré. Les vigiles étaient derrière moi, pour me surveiller au cas où j'ai de nouvelles pulsions meurtrières…Je n'ai rien dis, j'ai juste salué Shinra, pris mon sac, et suis reparti aussi vite. Seulement, je n'ai pas pu éviter le visage plein de larmes de l'asticot. Il m'en voulait, et ça se voyait. Mais il y avait tellement d'autres choses dans son regard, que je n'avais pas pu voir du premier coup. C'est en me le remémorant, sur le chemin du retour, que j'ai pu voir aussi de la tristesse, de la déception, et du désespoir. Comme s'il me disait « Tu m'as profondément blessé, mon cœur est brisé, n'attends plus rien de moi »…Ah, Izaya, Izaya. Parfois, je me demande si ce n'est pas un extra-terrestre…


	2. Chapter 2

_La deuxième partie~ Cela va surrement vous sembler un peu étrange, mais vous comprendrez bien au fur et à mesure. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop court à votre goût!_

C'était il y a trois mois environ. J'avais fini les cours plutôt que Shizuo, et je sentais déjà que j'allais m'ennuyer à mourir sans lui. Je lui ai proposé d'aller voir un film, mais il n'a pas voulu. J'ai bien réfléchi à ce qu'on pourrait faire tous les deux, mais tout ce que je lui proposais ne lui plaisait pas. J'allais justement le lui reprocher, mais un homme m'a bousculé et s'est enfui avec mon sac de cours. Je l'ai donc poursuivi, et Shizuo a fait de même. A ce moment, je ne me doutais pas de ce qui allait se passer…Il a tourné à un carrefour, et j'ai donc tourné aussi. Je ne l'ai pas vu. Je n'ai pas vu grand-chose, en fait. Juste le vague souvenir d'un bruit gras et aigu, celui d'un klaxon je crois. Et mon corps est devenu si lourd…Il faut croire que je me suis fait écraser.

Ensuite, donc, j'ai été dans le coma durant presque trois mois. Mais ça, je ne m'en souviens pas, j'ai eu l'impression en me réveillant aujourd'hui, que quelques heures seulement avaient passé. C'est effrayant…Je me sens déstabilisé. J'ai demandé Shizuo, j'ai demandé qu'on l'appelle, qu'on le fasse venir. Je ne voulais que lui. C'est fou, n'est-ce pas ? Se dire que nous étions les pires ennemis du monde, et en arriver –pas du jour au lendemain, ce serait mentir- à se retrouver ensemble…Il n'y avait que peu de personnes au courant de notre relation, ni lui ni moi voulions que ça se sache de partout, cela aurait été gênant. Bien sûr Shinra était au courant, Kadota aussi, et quelques autres personnes en qui Shizuo et moi avions confiance. Ceci étant, nous ne leur racontions pas les détails non plus. Mais notre relation était –est, nous sommes toujours ensemble, même si trois mois de coma nous séparent !- parfaite.

Je suis étonné, pou être franc, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que Shizuo puisse être si doux. Lui qui d'habitude est une vraie brute, incapable de contrôler sa force, agit avec moi avec une délicatesse surprenante. Même lorsque nous faisons l'amour, il est empreint d'une douceur et d'une prévenance sans pareil. Au fond, il est un peu comme une bête sauvage, si on sait comment s'y prendre avec lui, on peut tout à fait l'apprivoiser. C'est sur cette petite pensée que la porte s'ouvre, et son visage m'apparaît enfin. Il n'a pas l'air en grande forme cependant…

-Je t'ai manqué, pourriture ? Désolée, je passe juste pour te renvoyer au pays des Merveilles.

-Shizuo ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Je sors d'un coma de trois mois, et tout ce qu'il trouve à me dire c'est ça ? Il ne manque pas de culot !

-Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça, l'asticot ? T'as encore préparé un plan tordu pendant que t'étais dans le coma, c'est ça ?

-Mais, Shizuo, qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Et pourquoi tu me parles de cette façon tout d'un coup ?

-Hahaha ! T'es marrant, pour une fois ! Non mais tu te moques de moi ? C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question !

Je me sens mal…Quelque chose ne vas pas. Il ne m'a plus jamais appelé « asticot » depuis qu'on est ensemble. Même lorsque ne nous nous disputions –car oui, il nous est tout de même arrivés de nous disputer, après tout l'entente parfaite n'existe pas- il ne m'appelait pas comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche, mais je sens que ça va mal se finir…Shizuo, je ne veux pas te perdre ! Je ne veux pas que ça recommence comme avant !

-Mais tu nous fais quoi là ! Te fous pas de moi, depuis quand tu te mets à chialer comme une gonzesse ?

-Je ne…Comprends pas…Pourquoi tu agis comme ça, Shizuo ? Que s'est-il, passé, pendant que j'étais dans le coma ? Ne me dis pas…Ne me dis pas que tu veux casser !

? QUOI ?

-C'est ça ? Tu m'as trompé, et tu ne veux plus de moi, c'est ça ?

Sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, je sens une douleur vive à ma joue gauche. Je suis sonné, aussi. Mais lorsque je m'aperçois enfin que je saigne, je comprends tout. Il m'a frappé. Shizuo m'a frappé. Il m'avait déjà frappé avant, quand nous étions encore ennemis, mais jamais aussi fort. Je me sens tellement mal ! J'ai des frissons dans tout le corps, pourquoi ça ne veut pas s'arrêter ? Je le regarde, pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il ne va pas, mais je ne vois que du dégout dans ses yeux. Le dégout qu'il affichait chaque fois qu'il me voyait, ou qu'il entendait mon nom, avant. Pourquoi…Pourquoi ?

-Sh..

-Oh, la ferme… Bon, maintenant tu vas être sérieux, parce que je n'hésiterai pas pour t'arranger l'autre côté.

-Mais enfin, tu es malade ? Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

-Parce que tu fais tout pour me casser les couilles, depuis toujours, et que tu l'as bien mérité. J'aime pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule.

-Shizuo, en quoi je me fous de toi ? Dis-le-moi ! Je croyais que tu étais sincère, quand tu m'as dis que tu m'aim-

La douleur, encore, sur l'autre joue maintenant. Il m'a encore frappé. Je sens l'angoisse dégouliner de mon corps tout entier. C'est trop, je ne peux plus le retenir. Non ! Au secours ! Aidez-moi ! Shizuo est devenu fou ! J'ai peur ! Des infirmières arrivent, et des vigiles suivent. Ils l'emmènent loin. Ils me demandent ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je suis encore trop choqué pour parler ! C'est un rêve, c'est ça ? Je suis peut-être encore dans le coma ! J'ai envie de prier pour que ce soit bien ça…Je ne veux pas que ça soit la réalité. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas ! Je tremble. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter.

Je m'exaspère moi-même. On frappe à la porte…C'est Shinra. Je suis soulagé de le voir. Histoire de m'enfoncer un peu plus, il fait une tête de six pieds de long en me voyant et s'assieds à côté de moi, en me faisait remarquer je j'ai « une tache » sur les deux joues. Son humour m'étonnera toujours…Il y a de l'alcool à désinfecter et des cotons sur la table. Les infirmières voulaient nettoyer mes blessures, mais je leur ai demandé de partir. Shinra aime bien tout ce qui touche à la médecine, d'ailleurs il veut faire médecin plus tard. Alors, je le laisse désinfecter mes plaies…Et j'ai rudement mal. Il en arrive bien évidemment à me demander, comment j'en suis arrivé là. Je ne veux pas y repenser, mais je dois bien lui répondre. Donc je lui explique, je lui dis que Shizuo est venu me voir, et qu'il m'a frappé.

-Il ne t'a a pas loupé, dis-donc…On peut dire que pour des retrouvailles d'enfer, s'en était ! Haha !

-…Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, Shinra.

-Bon, bon, je plaisante ! Mais tu as du lui dire un truc vraiment méchant, pour qu'il se fâche comme ça. Izaya, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'embêter, hein ?

-Je ne comprends pas ! Il m'a appelé « Pourriture » et « asticot », comme avant…Alors je lui ai demandé s'il voulait casser, pour me parler comme ça, et il s'est toute suite énervé.

-Hein ? Sûr qu'il n'a pas dû apprécier alors !

-Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, mais en général quand tu aimes quelqu'un, tu ne l'insulte pas…

-Oui, justement. Il ne t'aime pas, donc il ne va pas t'appeler « mon petit poussin » !

La porte s'est rouverte à ce moment. C'était lui. Il m'a regardé un bref instant, mais n'a rien dit. Il a salué Shinra et a pris son sac, dont je n'avais même pas remarqué la présence, et est reparti. Quand la porte de ma chambre s'est refermé, j'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré de toutes mes larmes, et j'ai insulté Shizu-chan de tous les noms. C'était fini. Je ne veux plus jamais le voir. Non, ce n'est pas juste…J'ai une meilleure idée. Je vais recommencer comme avant, mais en pire. Je ne vais plus lui laisser le temps de respirer, il n'aura plus une seconde tranquille. Je vais l'envoyer directement en enfer, et il rôtira là-bas comme un porc ! Parce que Shizu-chan est un porc, un sale cochon dégoûtant qui mérite de mourir dans la pire des souffrances !

-Izaya, tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Bien sûr que non, Shinra ! Mon ex vient de me briser le cœur ! Enfin, si on met ça de côté, oui, tout va pour le mieux, dans le meilleur des mondes !

-Ton…Ex ?

-Euh, oui, mon ex, parce qu'après ça je ne vois pas comment je pourrais rester avec Shizu-chan !

-Mais…Izaya…Tu es conscient de ce que tu dis, là ?

-Oui, Shinra. Oui, je n'ai même pas eu à réfléchir. Je vais probablement regretter tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, mais il a été trop loin avec moi.

Shinra avait une mine d'incompréhension totale. Il resta silencieux quelques instants, pour réfléchir, puis repris :

-Donc, tu penses que toi, et Shizuo, vous avez vécu une…Histoire d'amour, c'est ça ?

-Je ne pense pas, je confirme ! Et tu le sais très bien aussi ! Kadota aussi était au courant.

-D'accord…Euh, je dois te dire quelque chose Izaya. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre, mais bon, vaut mieux que tu le sache.

Je m'attendais au pire. SURTOUT venant de Shinra. Mais j'étais à cent lieues de penser que ce qu'il allait me révéler, allait être si…choquant.

-Izaya…

-Oui, Shinra… ?

-Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Shizuo et toi. Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, tu as toujours détesté Shizuo et il t'a toujours détesté.

-…

Shinra avait raison. J'ai toujours détesté cet abruti au cerveau protozoaire, et maintenant, je le déteste plus que jamais.


End file.
